


Forgotten Rings

by barryolivers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry had been told this was a possibility. He never toyed with the idea, considering he never thought it would happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver Queen had forgotten who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Rings

"Wake up." 

Barry willed, his hands wrapped tightly around Oliver's loose left hand. "You gotta wake up, Ol." He watched Oliver's chest rise and fall slowly, a dim reminder of what he almost lost. Dragging his vision to look at Oliver's bruised face, Barry sighed. The wound to his head had healed, the butterfly bandage not needed any more, but the nurses didn't want to risk a reopening. 

"Please."

 

\----

 

Barry had been told this was a possibility. He never toyed with the idea, considering he never thought it would happen. 

 

Oliver Queen had forgotten who he was. 

 

Oliver's yells of _**'who the hell are you?!'**_ hung heavy in Barry's mind as tears pricked the side of his eyes. 

 

_'Ol? It's me-- Barry. Remember?'_

 

Barry spun the loose ring around his fingers, his chest tightening as he swallowed around a lump. 

 

_'Barry? What the f-- I don't know a Barry!'_

 

The words swam in his mind, plaguing his every thought. 

 

_'Yes you do! It's me. Barry Allen. We've known each other years! We're married, see?'_

 

He'd held up his finger up, and held Oliver's up too, a matching ring glistening in the light on his finger. 

 

_'Oh, come on. I'd remember if I'd **married** someone!'_

 

Barry furiously wiped at his eyes, the tears flowing seamlessly. 

 

_'Please, Oliver. This isn't funny! Come on. Quit playing!'_

_'I--'_

_'We met in a cafe. You threw your coffee at me. By accident. I had to go back to yours for a spare shirt because I live in Central and you Starling. You proposed under the cherry blossom, and I cried until I passed out. We got married, and a meta human tried to destroy us. Oliver, please. Please say you remember.'_

 

Barry let out a little sob as he remembered Oliver opening his palm and placing his ring in it and closing Barry's hand around it. 

 

_'I'm sorry, Mr. Allen. Please leave my hospital room before I call someone to take you out.'_

 

He threw himself up from the chair, running a hand through his hair before taking once glance behind him. And then he walked out, ring clattering on the floor as he left. As he left the one person he loved. The one person he would ever love.

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr. ](http://www.barryolivers.tumblr.com)


End file.
